Bad Behaviour & Unbelievable Bravery
by JewDrop91
Summary: Dennis Ross is only 8 years old but has an anger problem that gets him into a lot of trouble. He is determined to prove to his family that he can be different. But will he pay with his life?


**Authors Note:** Okay, this is extremely random one shot on Robbie and Jackie. I'll brief you- Robbie and Jackie have been together for 10 years and they have an 8 year old boy called Dennis Robbie Michael Ross. Dennis, is exactly like Robbie in terms of his anger and behavoiur. Except its slightly worse than that! He isn't afraid to thump someone if they hack him off or pin them against a wall. Dennis is what I would call "a right Robbie Ross!!"

I hope you like it. It literally came to my mind as I was messaging the lovely Helen and Lee :D

So I dedicate this to you both :) Thank you for being so wonderful and for all those weird and wonderful messaging sessions we have. I hope we have many more to come :) xx

**DISCLAIMER: **I Do Not Own The Marvellous Taggart Team. Actually, If I Did, I'd Have To Share Them With Helen & Lee XD

It was a Monday morning and 8 year old Dennis Ross was sat on the stairs quietly doing up his shoelaces. When he'd finished he sat and looked at his reflection in the mirror opposite. Dennis was the image of his father but had his mothers green eyes. He had inherited Robbies short temper and it was often the reason that he spent nearly everyday in the Headteachers office. At this moment in time, he wasn't in anyones good books; it was discovered 2 weeks before hand that he had harrassed another child 2 years older than him at school as they'd beaten up one of his friends. Dennis had explained to his Headteacher, Robbie and Jackie that he had only been twisting his arm. Until the Headteacher dropped him in it by telling Robbie and Jackie that he had twisted the kids arm so much, he'd managed to break it!! So for the past fortnight he'd been walking on eggshells. He'd also been suspended from school for those 2 weeks, but he was determined to make a fresh start.

As he sat thinking, he heared the gentle laughter of his Mum and Dad, turning round on the step he peered round the corner and gazed down the hallway into the kitchen. A smile graced his lips as he took in the sight before him. 'Hold On' by Michael Buble was playing and Robbie and Jackie were slowly dancing whilst gazing into each others eyes. As Robbie turned in the kitchen, he caught sight of Dennis watching them and gave him a hard look that told him he still had an awful lot to make up for.

The smile on Dennis' lips soon went as he saw the look he'd been given. Turning back round, he slumped slightly and sighed heavily as he pulled a picture from his trouser pocket and stared at it deeply. It was a picture of Robbie and Jackie when they'd first got together. Dennis carried it everywhere with him, but they never knew that.

He glanced up at the clock and it told him that it was 20 past 8. Picking up his school bag, he stole another glance back at the kitchen where his parents were now sat chatting.

"I love you both, and I'm sorry I've been such a disappointment to you. I promise I'll make it up to you", he whispered before opening the front door and making his way to school.

Jackie was drinking her coffee when she heard the soft click of the front door which told her that Dennis had left. "If we get another phone call, I might end up commiting murder."

Robbie stood behind her, wrapped his arms round her neck and gently kissed her. "Give him time gorgeous, I'm sure he'll find a way of fixing his bad behaviour. Speaking of phone calls, we're going to get one off Matt if we don't leave now. C'mon." He grabbed the car keys off the side as he let her go.

Jackie drained her coffee and stood up. "Ahh, its nice to see your driving today", she teased.

"I don't have much of a choice do I", he drawled before getting her by the wrists and pinning her against the wall in the hallway and pressing his lips to hers.

When they broke apart Jackie smiled up at him. "No, you don't", and with that she slid out of her prison hold and out to the car

Robbie rolled his eyes before grabbing his suit jacket and following Jackie out the door.

_At the office_

"Morning Robbie, morning Jackie", came the cheerful greeting from Stuart. He handed them a coffee each and then handed one to Matt who seemed to have appeared from nowhere.

"Dennis go back to school today?", asked Matt, nursing his bottom lip that he'd burnt on the cup.

"Yes. I told Robbie if we got another phone call I might commit murder", Jackie answered.

"Jackie, don't be hard on him. Me and Stuart spend a hell of a lot of time with you and your son and he has never once shown his anger to us. Your son wouldn't snap if he wasn't provoked. The other kids obviously know what buttons to push", he added looking at the both of them.

"Yeah well sometimes I find it hard to believe that Dennis actually cares about us and about how we feel when we're told about his latest punch up", put in Robbie looking at the picture of his son on Jackies desk.

"If I know your son as well as I think I do, then I think he will do anything he can to prove to you that he can be the best little guy. Dennis isn't stupid by any means. He knows what he does is wrong." said Stuart walking to his desk and switching on his computer.

"Oh yeah? Then why does he do it then?", enquired Robbie.

"Because there is no-one around to stop him. Think about it, when you get frustrated and angry and you go to lash out, what happens?", Stuart asked?

"Someone stops me. They make me see that thumping them won't answer anything", answered Robbie.

"Exactly. But with Dennis there isn't that person. No-one stops him, so he just goes for it. He sees red and thats it." Stuart concluded snapping his fingers.

"Right, now thats over, shall we go an question the mother of our suspect?", filled in Matt straightening his tie and looking at the other 3 members of his team.

"Let me pee first Boss", mumbled Robbie getting up off his chair.

_At the school_

It was lunchtime at Maryhill Primary and Dennis was taking full advantage of it. His teachers had been very impressed by his behaviour today, not once had he raised his voice, got into a fight with another student or thrown anything at anyone!

Something else he'd inherited off of his parents was his quick brain and ability to sense if there was something wrong or suspicious, which he was always told would make him a great Detective when he was older.

On this particular day he'd noticed that one of the boys in Year 6, seemed to be acting oddly. He couldn't pick up what was wrong but he has sensed that something was up. It gave a rather uneasy feeling in his gut. He thought about telling someone, but they'd think he was being stupid. After all, why would the teachers believe someone like Dennis Ross?

As he made his way across the playground, a boy in his class called out to him, "Dennis, c'mon over here. We need another player."

Dennis chuckled as he made his way over to the field. "Where d'ya want me then Bobbie?" he grinned cheekily.

"Umm, just sorta go for it. If you know what I mean", Bobbie replied with a grin that matched Dennis'.

The game was good and Dennis had managed to score quite a few goals which was generally the reason he was called upon. He was extremely god at sports. Rugby and football were his specialities because he could vent his energy and some of his anger into it. The other reason the teachers could tell that he'd been playing football, was that he was now covered in grass, mud and other unidentifiable things. He'd also managed to tear a couple of holes in his trousers and jumper.

Dennis only realised this as he entered the classroom but it still didn't stop him from cursing out loud- much to high amusement of his classmates; Dennis wasn't only a pupil who was often at the forefront of a punchup, he was the class clown and overall, he was exceedingly popular with every single child in his school. Especially the girls- something he'd obviously got off of Robbie!

The rest of his day at school past with no problem whatsoever. Not once was he sent out, he didn't once shout out or muck around. It was as if another person had taken over his body. Little did anyone know, that Dennis would show how exceptionally brave he really was; and it was all going to happen in half an hours time......

_Back at Maryhill_

The day had settled into a quiet one for the team at Strathclyde Police Station. Matt was in the kitchen making the coffee for them all.

Just as he handed everyone their drinks, Stuart spoke, "Well, something is definately wrong folks."

They looked at him in slight confusion. "Care to expand on that oh great one", asked Jackie, a small smile playing on her lips.

"We've got through an entire day nearly, and that phone hasn't rung to ask Jackie and Robbie to get their arse down to the school. I have to say, i'm impressed!"

Stuart had spoken too soon, for as Robbie went to open his mouth, the phone rang, breaking the silence.

"STUART!", the three of them choroused.

Stuart mouthed the word 'Sorry' over and over again as Jackie picked the phone up.

They watched her as the expression on her face changed from concern and then to shock and upset. Jackie hung up and looked across at Robbie, tears suddenly spilling out as she sobbed loudly. Robbie wasted no time in jumping up and running over to Jackie and wrapping his arms round her tightly.

"Jacks. Jackie what wrong? Whats happened?", he asked shaking, fearing the worst for his young son.

Jackie managed to console herself enough to explain. "That was the Headmaster. One of the older boys has snapped and has got a young boy hostage in the playground."

Robbie looked at Jackie, knowing there was more. "Carry on Jackie", he whispered.

Jackie looked up at Robbie, the tears flowing heavily again. "The younger boy is Dennis and he has a gun being held at his head", she managed to say through the sobs.

Robbie turned to look at Stuart and Matt. Both of them had watery eyes.

Matt was the first to speak, "I'll get some back up. Stuart, call uniform, tell them to get over to Maryhill Primary. Sharpish!", he turned and headed for his office.

"You can't", cut in Jackie. The others turned to her. "The Headmaster told us to stay here. He was worried incase the sight of us sparked the boy off and he hurt Dennis. He doesn't know of the phonecall. At the moment he's quite hyped up and I agree. I think we'd only madden the boy", she finished quietly.

"But Jackie, we need to go. We need to-"

"Robbie. I think, just this once you ought to do as the Headteacher and Jackie says. If you stay here there is less chance of your son moving into the mortuary. Stay here and he'll be fine", cut in Matt. "Did he say anything else Jackie?"

"Told me the name of the boy with the gun, Jack Oakson. But that was all. Nothing else." she told him as she stood up heading in the direction of the ladies.

She was shaking when she entered the office. She leant on her desk to steady herself and as she did, a pair of warm arms encircled her waist and held her tighly. Turning a small circle she came face to face with a teary faced Robbie. They didn't speak, just stood and held each other; praying that everything would be okay.

_Maryhill Primary_

The reality of what was going on had hit Dennis when he'd found himself looking down the end of a sawn off shot gun. Despite the seriousness of the situation temptation had overrun him and he just had to ask, "Where did you get your hands on such an ace piece of equipment Jack?"

The boy was taken aback that he'd asked him such a question. He wasn't so surprised that Dennis knew his name. Dennis knew everyone in the school. Nevertheless, he'd answered his question. "I got my contacts ya know? Depending what I want, I just ring up the right person."

They'd stood in silence for a while before Dennis decided that he needed to know why Jack was doing this.

"Jack", he started quietly. "Why are you doing this? What wrong?"

Jack stared at Dennis for a bit, unsure what to say. Eventually, he spoke. "I feel so outcast. I feel like I can achieve nothing in life. I'm nothing to be proud of, I'll never achieve anything. I mean c'mon, look at me. I'm 11 years old and here I am holding a gun against an 8 year old. An innocent 8 year old."

Dennis couldn't help but give a small sad smile. "Oh trust me Jack, I am nothing to be proud of. Two weeks ago I was suspended from school, now I have done a few things in my short life that have made my parents unhappy, but believe me when I tell you that I have never seen such dissappointment and sadness in my parents eyes as I did that day. I've been nothing but a total dissappointment and failure to my Mum & Dad ever since I started school. But before I left my house this morning I made a quiet promise to my parents and to myself, that I would try and iron out my bad behaviour and do better at school." he paused looking at Jack before carrying on, "If I can do it Jack, so can you. You could do anything you wanted to. Put your mind to it and you will succeed. If I have faith in you, then so will you and your parents will as well. Come on Jack, put the gun down. Please?"

Jack stood in silence and looked at Dennis, the tears slowly building up. Finally he broke down.

"Dennis I'm so sorry. I really am", Jack sobbed, shaking as he lowered the gun. However his finger caught the trigger as he bought the gun down and it went of.

Dennis shut his eyes as the gun went of. Seconds past and he realised he was still standing, there was a lot of noise. Slowly and carefully he opened his eyes and looked around.

Looking straight ahead of him he stood as he watched two policemen cuff Jack and lead him away. Dennis was so wrapped up with watching Jack, he hadn't realised that he was bleeding quite heavily from his upper left arm. Well, he wasn't aware of it until two paramedics started bustling around him, cleaning up the blood, wiping the wound, and then carted him into the back of an ambulance so they could bandage him up.

As he was having the bandage applied, he saw the Headteacher heading towards him.

"Dennis Ross, you are the bravest and most courageous little guy I have ever had the privilege of knowing. After everything you've done, I can honestly say that you've been forgiven."

Dennis gave his Headteacher his a modest smile. "It was nothing Sir. Honest" and then hopped out of the vehicle and began to make his way towards the school gates.

"Where are you going Dennis?"

"Station Sir", he said very simply. "See you tomorrow!"

_Maryhill Station_

Matt, Stuart, Robbie & Jackie were all sat staring at the phone. An hour and a half had past since the phone call from the Headmaster and Jackie was really starting to worry.

"Robbie, whats wrong? Why hasn't anyone phoned? Where's my baby boy?", she questioned as she started to sob again. Matt and Stuart moved to another part of the office so as to leave them alone.

Robbie didn't know what to say so instead he took her in his arms, tipped her chin up and looked deep into her eyes, "Whatever happens Jackie Reid, I promise I will love you with all my heart. I will always be here for you, I'll never leave your side" and as if to prove it to her, he leant into her, taking hold of her lips with his and kissed her deeply and meaningfully.

While this was going on, Dennis had walked the short distance from school to the station totally unaware that his Headteacher had phoned the station and told them what he'd just done. Meanwhile, nearly the entire workforce of Maryhill CID had gathered in the office, seemingly for support, which moved Jackie and Robbie very much.

Dennis entered the station to find Jim at the front desk like he always was. "Hey Jim." "Hey Dennis, go on up.", he smiled and Dennis smiled back. Unaware of what was going on.

he innocently climbed the stairs until he came to the familiar surroundings of where his Mum & Dad worked. He could hear the muffled sound of lots of voices coming from his parents office.

Quietly, he snuck towards the door and swung it open...

Something moved in the corner of Matts eye and he turned to the office door. There standing in the doorway was Dennis. In one piece and totally unharmed. He winked at Dennis before turning to the office. "Uhh, ladies and gentlemen, our little hero has arrived!"

Dennis stood in utter amazement as the office gave him a round of applause. He scanned the packed room for any sign of his parents. Jackie and Robbie had spied him first and no-one was going to stop Jackie from speeding across to him and scooping him up in her arms.

"Mum, mum, loosen it, loosen it, i'm dying here!", he spluttered, although a huge grin had appeared on his face. As he looked up, he saw Robbie with a smile that could have lit up the whole of Scotland!

"Daddy!", he cried leaping out of Jackies arms and into Robbies. With all the might he had, he squeezed the life out of Robbie and rubbed his head into his cheek.

While Dennis was being held by Robbie, Matt walked over to them.

"Well done lil fella", he said holding out his hand so Dennis could give him a hi5.

"Thanks Uncle Matt", came the modest reply.

"And well done for walking away unscathed", put in Stuart whole leant forward and hugged his nephew.

Dennis' eyes gave a small twinkle as he looked at his Uncle Stuart.

"Dennis, what happened?", Jackie asked as she stroked his cheek.

Sighing slightly, he pulled his jumper off and rolled his sleeve up to reveal the bandage on his upper arm. Jackie gasped in horror and a lone tear fell down her cheek.

"Oh Mum, really. I survive being shot only to arrive here and have you squeeze what life I have left, out of me", he complained, but there was a warm loving smile on his small face.

"Your my little soldier Dennis", Robbie whispered into his ear as he held him closely.

"Your my hero Daddy", replied Dennis whispering into Robbies ear, hugging him.

_Later that night_

Dennis was settled down in bed after Jackie and Robbie had left him, well actually, after he'd got Robbie to drag Jackie out because she didn't want to leave him.

'_Blimey, anyone would think I'd done something heroic!', _he thought to himself with a grin on his face.

Well, one thing he could be certain of- he'd proved to his Mum & Dad that he could be a brilliant kid.....when put to the test!

**Finito**


End file.
